Field
The field of the invention is a musical instrument adapted for use with a record turntable.
Description of the Prior Art
The primary element of the apparatus disclosed herein is a rotary pulse generator adapted for use as a musical instrument. Rotary pulse generators comprise a rotor and a stator coupled to generate pulses of some type when excited and have been used for countless purposes in past inventions from spark timing in internal combustion engines to generation of digital vector data in the computer mouse. Among these prior inventions there have been some musical instruments such as the Telharmonium and the Tonewheel Organ which both incorporate magnetic rotary pulse generators, also referred to as “dynamos”. Optical rotary pulse generators have been incorporated in inventions such as the computer mouse and musical instruments such as the Optigan. Acoustic rotary pulse generators have been incorporated in musical instruments such as the Glass Armonica and the Siren Whistle. The primary feature that differentiates the apparatus described herein from prior musical inventions incorporating rotary pulse generators is that it is adapted to be driven by physically rolling on an external moving body. While this feature distinguishes the apparatus described herein from prior musical instruments incorporating rotary pulse generators, it does not distinguish said apparatus from all prior inventions incorporating rotary pulse generators. The primary feature that distinguishes said apparatus from any prior invention incorporating rotary pulse generators is the adaptation of said apparatus for mounting to a turntable.